


Knowledge

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ Prompt: After Regina splits herself from the Evil Queen, They return to storybrooke thinking the Evil Queen is dead. Eventually When Emma is alone at the sheriff station, the Evil Queen shows up to spill all of Regina's secrets to Emma. ;) Asked by anon via tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that to the exception of the blue dress The Queen wore at the docks The Evil Queen used to wear black or red ensembles but I *really* like the blue dress from season 2 episode 9 with the jewels dangling from her shoulders to her back so… yeah xD

“I thought you dead.”

The brunette woman in front of her narrowed her eyes, her hand still holding her in place, magic swirling around her chest as they kept her seated, unable to move. Other hand on her hip, the queen sauntered forward, the silver hue of her jewels blinking at Emma as the blonde snapped her jaw closed, trying to discern what the other woman wanted.

She had entered the station with a mischievous glint on her eyes, not even bothering to disguise herself as Emma stared, her brain quickly coming up with the only explanation possible. As soon as she had tried to move forward, call for someone, everyone -Regina, her mind supplied- the Queen had risen her hand; fingers seeming to slice the air as Emma had found herself unable to move nor speak.

Smirking, the Queen took another step forward, her height towering over Emma’s seated form. Lips quirking, the woman chuckled, letting the sound caress Emma’s cheek as she stared down at her, brown eyes following her own.

“I’m not that easy to kill, Emma.” The voice was the same but the tone wasn’t quite right and Emma decided that, if the Queen had tried to impersonate Regina she would probably have been able to see through the disguise by the tone alone; too brisk, too close to the mayoral days in where the two of them had hated each other with a hint of danger that spoke of the power the woman knew she yielded. No moral restraints attached.

Swallowing, Emma tried to pry her gaze away from the Queen’s, her eyes falling to the clean lines of the tight blue dress that enveloped the woman. It didn’t work, however, as the other woman’s free hand reached for her cheek, index finger drawing a slow line from her earlobe to her chin, caressing the underside of her jaw with the edge of her nail in a way Emma shuddered at, suddenly flushed.

“But you already knew that, didn’t you?” It came out breathless and yet mirthful, as if the Queen was letting Emma in into some kind of secret. Palms facing up, Emma tried to free herself from the magical restraints, her chest heaving against the invisible rope that kept her seated. “There are other things, however, that you don’t…”

Emma narrowed her eyes at the Queen’s words, her lips parched as she tried to call for her magic. The spark was there, a touch away from her mind and yet she didn’t seem to be able to beckon it, to break herself free. As the Queen’s fingers stayed on her chin, thumb just a millimeter away from her bottom lip, she wondered briefly if that wasn’t the reason why.

Humming and with her other hand so close to her now that Emma could feel the sparks of power jumping into her skin, hot to the immediate touch, the Queen reached for her right ear, lips close enough to her lobe it left goosebumps on their wake.

“You don’t know how much she wants you.” Her voice had an almost conversational tone but the way she whispered the last two words changed everything, the ghost of a smile present on the way she purred, amused. “How she touches herself at night. How she knows she won’t tell you. How she wishes to kiss you, to tell you to leave that cabin boy.”

The words left Emma dizzy as she felt the Queen’s lips kissing the shell of her ear, a soft caress that went away the moment her magic restrained twitched, disappearing altogether as she found herself, finally, free.

A tremble and the Queen was already retreating, smirk on her lips and blue cloth framing her silhouette. Emma knew that it was the moment to capture her but her arms didn’t respond her as she gazed at the other woman, almost panting.

“Ask her.” The Queen said, a tinkle on her eyes and the knowledge she wasn’t going to be captured that day. “Tell her I’ve told you.”

“You’re a liar.” It came quickly and the Queen almost chortled at that, raising one brow instead and moving forward once again until Emma needed to crane her neck, her cheeks flushed and her chest and neck feeling warm, far too warm.

“You don’t want it to be a lie.” The Queen whispered, the shade of red on her lips seeming to almost darken as she pursed her lips for a moment, turning them into a fine line. “Did you know that as well? Emma?”

And, with a flurry of purple swirls, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_“You want it to be true.”_

The words circled Emma’s head, spinning on circles as she gaped, trying to regain her bearings. Sheriff’s office deserted now that the Queen was gone, she reached to her back pocket where her phone had been waiting for her. With quick but numb fingers she speed-dialed Regina, not waiting for the call to fully be made before she pushed the phone aside, letting it fall to her feet as she shook her head.

She couldn’t, she thought while feeling her magic beginning to slip through the cracks her not-perfect control had, didn’t know what to say. Groaning, she closed her eyes and thought again on the Queen’s words, on how she had smirked at her, far too sure of how her words were true. She hadn’t pinged any reaction from Emma’s far too beaten lie detector and that, she realized as the first rivulets of dirty white magic began to emerge from her figure, was what scared her.

“You want it to be true.”

She felt a wave of nausea as vertigo began to settle on the pit of her stomach, her head pulsing as magic kept on building. She needed to stop, she thought belatedly, reaching for the phone again. Otherwise, Regina would notice and…

“Emma?”

The difference between Regina and the Evil Queen was striking and not only on the way they dressed or their magic, metallic and burnt on one side, softer on the other but on the way Regina’s eyes searched Emma, worried.

The brunette had been different since she had plucked The Queen out of her; something Emma had seen the second the majesty had disappeared, turning -apparently- into dust and ash. A difference she hadn’t know how to look at.

She had vowed to be there for the older woman though, no matter what and, as she felt her magic grow even brighter inside of her, she wondered again why.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

The question came out of her, unedited, raw and painful as she braced herself not for the negative but for the possibility of destroying what she had built with Regina. The woman in front of her halted, blinking and slipping behind a mask, eyes dimming as she grasped the edges of what was left of her Madam Mayor days.

“That’s… that’s not what I wanted to say. I… that’s not what I said.”

“Then what did you want to say?”

She saw the weariness on those eyes, the tiredness and yet readiness to defend herself, to bolt. She saw it on the way Regina had crossed her arms in front of her chest, the black and white blouse and slacks telling her that she hadn’t been the only one not managing to fall asleep that night. She saw the way purple swirled just an inch outside of her chest, moving back and forth with her breathing; faint enough to be almost invisible but strong enough to create the glow Emma found herself following. She saw the way the older woman’s fingers moved, quick movements that made nails dig ever so slightly on the fabric of the blouse, creasing it.

She wanted it to be true.

“The Queen was here.” The words came out of her lips in a stilted, almost unnatural way and, for a moment, she thought on reaching for her heart, suddenly assaulted with the stupid and yet all too real fear of the Queen being the one speaking for her.

Her heart, however, remained on her chest. Its beating, strong and erratic, telling her that much.

She saw the sudden paleness around Regina’s eyes, the way she shifted, changing its gravity from one foot to the other.

“That’s impossible.”

The muttered answer made Emma sigh and shake her head. It was astonishing, she fleetingly thought, how in a place with magic so many people were so keen on saying that something was impossible.

“She was.” She repeated, and her magic burst out of her in a flurry of white sparks that got swallowed by the floor beneath them. “She… wanted to talk.”

“I doubt she only wanted that.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip and walked closer to the older woman, feeling the pull of her magic there, just beneath the usual awareness of Regina, the way she fitted so close to her. It burnt, even more than usual and she growled inwardly, angry at the queen, at the questions she had put on her brain.

She needed to know however, in a way that made her tremble as she stared at Regina’s eyes; afraid and yet drunk on the possibility of something, something else beyond the idea of destruction.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

The second time it came out as a whisper, a thought mutter that made Regina blink and gasp, close enough to her that Emma could feel her magic touching hers, skin prickling and feeling too tense, too small on her body all of a sudden.

_“Do you?”_

* * *

 

She saw the change before her brain fully registered; saw the way magic surrounded the two of them, its ends far from jagged but warm and mercuric at the same time, sending bolt after bolt of electricity down her spine as Regina licked her lips, breathing labored.

She saw the way Regina narrowed her eyes and looked at her, a decision made in the split of a second, the echo of a voice closing around them as Emma shivered. She felt her own magic thick and heavy around her, coiling hotly on her stomach as the older woman rose her chin, defiant.

Raising one hand, placing it atop Emma’s racing heart, the brunette kept on staring at her as she, slowly, ever so slowly, pushed the hand inside, her magic covering everything on sparks and rivulets that jumped and broke Emma’s skin apart, sealing the wounds as fast as they created them. Feeling drunk on power, Emma parted her lips and stared at the older woman, at the way her lips curled; not as only Regina but the glorious mix that had peppered her dreams for so long. Gorgeous.

The thought embedded itself on her mind as Regina stopped her hand, fingers almost completely inside her chest, not quite grasping her heart but magic pouring out of them, making her skin feel even tighter than before.

“Would you trust me to go all the way?” Her voice was soft and raw, and Emma nodded quickly at it, not even a second of doubt as magic just kept on being fed to her, making her curl her own fingers, dream on reaching forward.

Regina took a step back just as Emma began to raise her own hands, feeling bold. With a snap, the younger woman blinked and felt her knees tremble as the realization of what had happened began to take shape. Turning, she looked at Regina, body still burning, and, from the corner of her eyes, she thought she had seen the shadow, the silhouette, of a second Regina.

The Queen.

“I want to kiss you.” She finally blurted, magic tinting her lips. “I want you. I want…”

She whimpered the second Regina grasped her shoulders, pulling her close, crashing her lips against her. She grunted as she heard the laughter from The Queen, someplace at her back. She groaned as she felt Regina’s magic enveloping her, devouring her.

She took all of it and turned it back; her own magic thunder and storm as she kissed Regina. Again

And again.

And again.


End file.
